


Ice Cream

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Garnet [9]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Child Death, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Madelyn likes her reality better.





	Ice Cream

Ice cream drips down the road, strawberry melting in the sun, a sticky pink pool. 

A body lays in the road, a small child, and Madelyn can't see who it is. Her mom uses her body to shield her from the view. A woman cries Madelyn assumes the woman is the child's mother.

The sun is shining, warm and golden rays on her face.

Her mom pulls on her hand to drag her home, ordering her to keep her eyes up ahead. As if it would somehow erase the reality of a dead child.

~~~~ 

Madelyn sits sketching on a piece of paper. An ice-cream van and sunshine, a faceless child but instead of being on the road the car is held back by a caped hero with one hand, and the child held under the other.

She likes this version better than the reality of what had happened today.


End file.
